


Whispers In The Dark

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [76]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean knows what they say about him.





	Whispers In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Ambrollins, "Don’t listen to them. Don’t you EVER listen to them."

Dean’s not stupid. He hears the whispers that flutter around the locker room, from Superstars and Divas alike.

_“He’s just going to hold Seth back.”_

_“Wonder what Seth sees in him? He’s not even that good looking.”_

_“Why is Seth with someone like that?”_

_“He could definitely do much better.”_

_“You think Seth really loves him or is just Ambrose’s dick?”_

_“Why the fuck is Seth with him? He’s such a loser.”_

Dean does his best to ignore them, but you hear something long enough and even you start to believe it. Dean starts pulling away from Seth during shows, backstage, when Seth wants a kiss for luck, even though he doesn’t need it. When Seth wants to hold his hand or when Seth sits just a little too close to him, Dean moves and creates space between them.

Seth notices, but doesn’t say anything at first, figuring it’s just Dean being Dean, but it continues and gets worse, to the point where Dean isn’t willing to even be seen with Seth backstage. 

Seth finally corners him in their locker room. “Dean, what’s going on? Talk to me.”

“Nothing.” Dean avoids Seth’s gaze, focusing on repacking his bag.

“Dean. Talk to me.” Seth says firmly, taking Dean’s chin in hand, turning Dean’s head towards him.

“Why are you with me, Seth?” Dean asks.

“What?” Seth asks, confused.

“Why are you with me?” Dean repeats, looking up at Seth.

“Because I love you.” Seth says firmly, like there’s no doubt that he does.

“But why? You could do so much better than some dirtbag from Ohio.” Dean mutters, pulling his head back out of Seth’s hand.

“What are you talking about? You know I love you for you.” Seth says, frowning.

“Look, I just heard some people talking and they’re right. You could and should do better than me.” Dean says slowly, sounding like he’s dragging the words out of himself.

Seth cups Dean’s face in his hands. “Listen to me, okay? Don’t listen to them. Don’t you EVER listen to them. I don’t care what they think. They’re wrong. I love you for you, because you’re a dirtbag from Ohio. I love you, Dean. What they think doesn’t matter to me.” Seth says before kissing Dean deeply. 

Dean hesitates for a moment before kissing Seth back. When the kiss ends, he smiles weakly at Seth. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Just don’t listen to them. You know I love you and I know you love me and that’s all that matters to me.” Seth kisses Dean again.

“I love you.” Dean says softly, leaning into Seth.

“I love you too.” Seth grins at him, running his fingers through his hair.


End file.
